Zabuza Momochi
Introduction Zabuza Momochi (桃地再不斬, Momochi Zabuza), given the moniker Demon of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの鬼人,Kirigakure no Kijin), was a missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. After his death in the Naruto manga, he was resurrected and indoctrinated to aid the Coalition in Five Worlds War. Personality History (Naruto manga) Zabuza was originally a Ninja of the Hidden Mist Village. During his time at the Academy before the term of Fourth Mizukage Yagura. Students were pitted against each other in death matches for their final exams. With the best students passing being prime candidates to become members of Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. After Zabuza, not yet a student himself, killed over one hundred Academy students, the practice was discontinued and he would thereafter be known as the "Demon of the Hidden Mist. As his fame grew and eventually became an Anbu at one point killing Kumade Toriichi an elite jonin from the Hidden Leaf Village before being inducted into the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. He at some point hed found Haku on the streets and took the latter in raising him as sort of foster son training him to become the ultimate weapon. At some point he launched a coup de tat on Yagura the Fourth Mizukage though and he was forced to flee the village with Haku and couple followers Meizu and Gōzu becoming mercenaries in order to gather funds for a second attempt in the future, which is why he worked for Gato he took one the seven swords: Kubikiribōchō with him causing the Hidden Mist to lose one of it's seven swords. On one of his Jobs as a missing-nin he was hired by Gatō to kill a bridge builder named Tazuna who is a threat to his employer's business. After Meizu and Gōzu were defeated — intimidating a furious Gatō with his sword — Zabuza decided to take care of the bridge-builder personally. Upon tracking down his target, Zabuza found that Tazuna was being protected by Kakashi Hatake and his students. Wanting to test his ability, Zabuza challenged Kakashi to a battle, and Kakashi complied by revealing his Sharingan. Soon after the battle began, Zabuza managed to catch Kakashi off guard, and trapped him with his Water Prison Jutsu. Needing to stay with Kakashi to keep him imprisoned, Zabuza sent a water clone to kill Tazuna and the rest of Kakashi's team, believing it to be a simple matter. However, Naruto Uzumaki created a plan and with the help of Sasuke Uchiha, managed to sneak up on Zabuza, forcing him to release Kakashi. After which the two resume their battle though Kakashi's Sharingan gave him the upper hand and Copying Zabuza's Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu before he could use it, Kakashi managed to defeat Zabuza. Before Kakashi could finish him of his student disguised as a Hunter-nin came and threw two needles into Zabuza's neck, apparently killing him. Taking Zabuza's body away, under the guise of needing to destroy it, Haku revived Zabuza, the needles having been used to paralyse him. Although Zabuza's life had been saved, he needed a week to recover, and he planned to kill Tazuna and Kakashi then. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Zabuza was resurrected by the Konton to fight for the Conquers Coalition. Worth Woodsea Arc Relationships Haku Daz Bones Powers and Abilities As a former high-ranking ninja and a member of the strongest generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza was a very powerful fighter. Vicious in battle, his talent for combat was seen even as a child, who had yet to begin in the Academy, as he killed over one hundred trained students single-handedly. As an adult, even when gravely injured and both arms crippled, Zabuza proved himself a dangerous adversary, being able to strike down dozens of Gatō's specially hired men and even Gatō himself. True to his moniker, Zabuza possessed an incredibly strong chakra, which could be visibly seen when released, taking the image of a demon. He was the first dangerous enemies of Squad 7 of the Hidden Leaf, and fought on even par with Kakashi Hatake. 'Ninjustu' 'Weapons' Kubikiribōchō (首斬り包丁, Literally meaning: Decapitating Carving Knife): Trivia Category:Hidden Mist Category:Indoctrinated Category:Shinobi Category:Male Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Seven Swordsman of the Mist Category:Coalition Category:Resurrected Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Swordsmen Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Missing-Nin Category:Former Villain Category:Risky Red Island Coalition Unit Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Ninja World